An atomic layer deposition (ALD) method using a radical reaction is known as a method of forming a film on a substrate to be processed. In the ALD method, a raw material gas is supplied on the substrate to be processed in a first processing process. Subsequently, purging is performed in a first purge process. By the purging, a layer chemisorbed on the substrate to be processed (e.g., a single atomic layer or a single molecular layer) is left, and the remainder physisorbed or chemisorbed on the substrate to be processed is removed. Subsequently, a plasma processing is carried out on the layer on the substrate to be processed in a second processing process. In the plasma processing, for example, the layer on the substrate to be processed is nitrided or oxidized. Subsequently, purging is performed again in a second purge process.
In such an ALD method, for example, a plasma processing device disclosed in FIG. 2A of Patent Document 1 is used. The plasma processing device disclosed in FIG. 2A of Patent Document 1 is a parallel flat plate type of a plasma processing device. The processing of a first processing process and plasma generation of a second processing process are performed within the same space. Patent Document 2, likewise, discloses a parallel flat plate type plasma processing device. A processing space in a first processing process is separated from a plasma generation space in a second processing process by an electrically conductive masking plate.
The ALD method may be performed using a plasma processing device which uses microwaves as a plasma source and is high in frequency as well as in radical generation efficiency as compared to the parallel flat plate-type plasma processing device. Such a technology is disclosed in, for example, FIG. 16 of Patent Document 1. In the plasma processing device disclosed in FIG. 16 of Patent Document 1, a processing of a first processing process and plasma generation of a second processing process are performed within the same space. In the plasma processing device, a plasma generation space that is a space in the vicinity of a dielectric window, and a substrate to be processed are considerably spaced apart from each other so as to avoid the damage of the substrate to be processed.
Patent Document 3 discloses a plasma processing device using microwaves, in which a processing space in a first processing process is separated from a plasma generation space in a second processing process by an electrically conductive member.